PvP
by Nyaow
Summary: There was a distinctive sort of laughter two storeys below him. No actual PvP action. Kamijyou/Deidrik. Implied Slash/BL.


**Title: PvP**

**Author:** Nyaow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonNest. Kamijyou, Eiyora, Celsarir, SokudoRyo and ArashiOuji belong to their respective owners. Deidrik is mine =)

**Pairing: **Kamijyou/Deidrik

**Warnings: **Slice-of-life fic, Prior Knowledge of DragonNest recommended, Implied BL

**Summary:** There was a distinctive sort of laughter two storeys below him.

* * *

><p>There was a distinctive sort of laughter two storeys below him. It was the kind that you ran far far away from lest you lose half of your skin from searing heat and sustained continuous burning sensations. But there was no stench of charred skin yet. Deidrik cracked an eye open and saw the plain beige ceiling of the room that he and Kamijyou had been renting from Master Cleric Jermain for the past six months. Not any of the PvP arenas. The elemental lords must be having another demonstration match with Master Sorceress Tiana again, he decided sleepily, and that was all well and good for him because having your armour melt from the flames while you're still wearing it was an excruciating business.<p>

Which felt like an experience only recently experienced. Eyes popping open the rest of the way, Deidrik scrabbled through his fractured memory. Last he could remember, he had been checked into the PvP Arena Infirmary for severe burns and frostbite on his extremities and some serious fractures from being thrown around by a hammer wielding mercenary.

That he was in his room meant that Kamijyou must have come to collect him while he was busy being unconscious. Which meant that Deidrik was in for another 'How could you be so stupid?' lecture. And there was no time to grab his white lion wand off the top of his dresser to cast a quick Heal, because the door was already creaking open and Kamijyou was stepping into the room, carrying a stack of letters and a paperbag filled with what Deidrik smelt to be delicious breakfast-like things. Deidrik barely resisted the urge to shrink back under the sheets when the paladin's crimson gaze fell on him.

"You're awake." He did flinch at his partner's abrupt tone. "You have a package. From Eiyora."

The aforementioned item sailed across the air as soon as the last syllable left Kamijyou's mouth and Deidrik caught it before it could continue it's flight of death out their balcony and down to the sorceresses' fiery match.

"Eiyora huh.. " He muttered, shaking the surprisingly weighty package curiously before tearing it open. He had not seen a hide or hair of that bowmaster sister of his since she dragged Celsarir off to explore the more traitorous terrains around Calderock Village. The last time he had received mail from the duo had been a month ago, when Celsarir had sent him a white lion wand that they had found at the Dark Tower Magic Institute. The same wand as the one sitting on his dresser, actually. Deidrik remembered sending his force user sister a couple rough agates as thanks for the gift.

"I'm sure I don't need to elaborate further, how stupid it was to jump into a PvP team without checking who is on the opposite side." Kamijyou began without preamble and sat down heavily on the other side of their double bed. His hand was stuck in the paperbag, rummaging around and causing more mouthwatering scents to waft out, but he was looking at anywhere except Deidrik and was not fixing him with a death glare that usually preceded tearing Deidrik into shreds with scathing words, so Deidrik quietly bit back his automatic response of 'How would I have known that the three elemental lords were all Trooper level. Besides, I was _angry._'

Still was actually. Perhaps more hurt than angry, Deidrik conceded. He had thought that Kamijyou, of all people, would understand how much he hated the standing prejudice of priests and their relics in the PvP Arena. There wasn't even a valid reason to the prejudice. Just because the relics were '_irritating_' ...

Deidrik puffed a long breath out, dragging it slow and imagining all his rage flowing with it, out of his body. The memories of being disqualifed off team (_just because he was a priest_) were still fresh, still raw. Still burned when he reflected on them.

"But I'm sorry. For what I said about your relic. I was just. Frustrated. At myself." As far as apologies went, this wasn't the most flowery or most flattering one Deidrik had heard before, but Kamijyou's struggle with it was evident and that bled all the anger out of him. Not instantly no, Deidrik _could _hold a grudge, but he felt it go, disintegrating as soon as it left his body and taking his resentment and upset with it.

It took no more than a minute to crawl over the small distance that stood between Kamijyou and himself, although Deidrik had winced more than once when some tender areas on his body took the initiative to inform him exactly how tender they actually were. Kamijyou's back was as lithe as always when he wrapped his arms and legs around it, but it was comfortable enough to lean his weight on it and rest his chin on Kamijyou's shoulder.

"Apology accepted." He said simply, and felt Kamijyou's tensed back relax infinitesimally. "So what happened to my armour?"

The albino snorted. "Totaled, ruined, destroyed, take your pick. The clerics had to cut your coat, trousers, gloves and boots off of you to heal your properly. Your shield is in two pieces and they still can't find your galero in the snowfield arena. The only thing that survived is your wand that you dropped while the elemental lords were roasting you."

"Damn." Deidrik muttered, though without heat. He had gotten his ass whipped in the PvP arena afterall, that extent of damage was to be expected. "Guess that means I'm camping at Shylock's for the next week."

"And not going anywhere near the colosseum for the next twelve months." Kamijyou added, handing him his breakfast.

"Six months." Deidrik protested as he took a generous bite off the meal. Roast beef pie, yum.

"They were the ones who started the priest banning." Kamijyou reminded him.

"Fine, twelve months." Deidrik grudgingly agreed. "But we're hunting manticores at Prayer's Resting Place for poison pills."

"You have a terrible obsession with manticores." Kamijyou observed dryly, and before Deidrik could retort 'So do you', he added, "So what's in Eiyora's package?"

"I haven't seen it yet." Deidrik admitted honestly and retrieved the abandoned package with his free hand. A small bottle and a parchment fell out when he upended it. Deidrik picked up the botte first, scrutinizing its contents suspiciously.

"Looks like skin whitening essence from those dark elves at Road of No Return." He finally decided after turning the bottle about in every possible direction. He didn't need to ask the next question 'Why?' because Kamijyou was already gesturing for him to read the parchment.

"Works well with burn wounds too. Get Kami to apply them on you. Love, Eiyora. P.s. Kami, SokudoRyo says you owe him?" Deidrik sneaked a questioning glance at Kamijyou. Last he checked, Kamijyou's swordmaster brother was dragging his little cousin, ArashiOuji, about the Mana Ridge side of the country hunting Cleric traitors. When had they met up with Eiyora and Celsarir?

"You skipped the 'Deidrik, you're an idiot.' part." Kamijyou said. Deidrik just gave him a Look.

"Right. I came across Ryo and Arashi when I was carrying you back here. They offered to help me out before heading off to Sigh Canyon. I suppose that's where they met your sisters."

When no more was forthcoming, Deidrik concluded, "Oh well, guess they're just going to tease us mercilessly next time they come back."

"Correction. They will tease _you _mercilessly for being an idiot. I just owe Ryo a stack of agates."

"...Damn it."

**The End**


End file.
